User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Neutral 'verse Character Sheet: Eridraal
Name: Eridraal Aliases: The King of Fiends, the Archdevil, The Sculpter of Flesh, The King of Gore, Tzimisce the Horrible, Lord of Metamorphasis, The Mad Artist, Keeper of Asymmetry, The Visionary Age: Outside of Time Species: Faerie (Elf) Court: Spring Powers: Spring Magic, Faerie Magic, Bio-Technology, Flesh Sculpt Abilities: Alien Mind, Artistic Intuition, Social Magnetism, Pleasure Empowerment Alignment: Serious Orange and Blue Morality Affiliations: The Spring Court Motto: "Art starts with horror." Quotes: "The cleft chin, the upturned nose, the thin or thick eyelashes...USELESS! That is not metamorphasis. That is not evolution! Evolution is...art. The action of change, of drastic, true change...that is true art. That is my vision. The face is my canvas...and I may use my claws to wipe the eyes, the ears, and all of the features from your face. You will be reborn anew. You will be reborn...perfect." "NO! USELESS! These...features are too mirrored! Too symmetrical! What, I ask you, is the perfection in this...stagnant body image! No...I will wipe your features clean. First...we must get rid of the mouth...and your skull must be elongated so that there's room for your eight eyes. Hm...I suppose if I give you no nose, you won't be able to breathe...I suppose giving you multiple noses will do...perhaps eight lungs to give you even more room for breathing. I'll need multiple bodies for that...tell me, subject, how do you feel about having three torsos?" "I have created beasts and gods alike! I am not a simple mad artist, but the sculptor of the very heavens! I have created the perfect being, one of constant metamorphasis and change. I have gotten rid of the imperfect stomach, the widened eyes, the high cheekbones...all that is left are perfect, gaping maws, cavernous, sunken eyes, warted, misshapen hunchbacks... Yes. This is my vision...this is art." "My goal? I will gather all biomass in the multiverse, I will merge it together and sculpt the ultimate being. It will be my monument to eternity, it'll exist for eons to come. This sculpture will be a testament to all of my hard work, all of my progress in the art of metamorphasis and change. A work of true superiority, one made up of every organic thing in this universe....and I its sculptor." Theme: (Coming soon) Occupation: Artist of the Spring Court Archetypes: Mad Artist, Mad Scientist, Bald of Evil, And I Must Scream (subjects are completely conscious and aware of their condition during flesh sculpt), Body Horror, Genuine Human Hide, Lovecraftian Superpower '''Origin: '''Eridraal began as a mortal who wandered into the Domain of Spring. Upon meeting Daire, he spent years in the Court, forced to create sculptures for the Mad Queen. Being in Elfhome had changed him since then. He physically mutated, changed, became more alien in his way of thinking. He began to think of people not as other beings, but moving canvases, tools for him to sculpt. Now he's a faerie, and an artist for Queen Daire when she gets bored.